


Stand By Me (As My World Falls Apart)

by CurlyWitch14



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative to Season 4 Finale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Wanted, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, I have nothing against Julie H, PTSD, greif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyWitch14/pseuds/CurlyWitch14
Summary: Agatha finally gets her revenge on Mildred Hubble, and she does so in the cruelest way.AU - Alternative ending to Season 4 Finale.
Relationships: Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 105





	1. Revenge in Its Cruelest Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I promise I have not given up on my other story, "Family Tree Suprise." I have a new update coming up soon. 
> 
> I have had a few different stories running through my mind lately that I have been working on. This is just one of them. I have another I hope to post in the next few days. 
> 
> As always, I am appreciative of all the love and support. If you have any advice or see any mistakes, I would appreciate the guidance to improve and build my knowledge for writing. I have been enjoying writing and sharing my stories. 
> 
> XOXO -enjoy!

**Chapter One**

-Revenge in Its Cruelest Form-

"Has it worked?" Mildred asked as she ran into the potions lab with Maud following behind. She stopped next to Mr. Daisy, who was holding a potion bottle in his hands.

"Two minutes." Miss. Hardbroom quaked loudly, clenching her pocket watch in both hands out in front of her. The only times Mildred had ever seen her form teacher looking like she did now, with her posture slightly drawn in on herself and apparent worry in her voice, was the last time Agatha had tried to cause havoc in the school.

Mildred began to nervously pull at her plaits as Mr. Daisy held the potion bottle out in front of him reciting a spell:

"Thunder, lightning, or in the rain.

Make Miss. Cackle herself again."

Silence fell over the room. All eyes were on the bottle held in Mr. Daisy's outstretched hands.

"Oh, it's too weak!" Mr. Daisy moaned, "We need the glass! We need it right here!" He emphasized enthusiastically with his free hand.

"Mildred Hubble!" Turning her attention towards the door, she felt her heart racing as she gawked at Agatha, who stood at Miss. Hardbroom's desk. "You thought you could outwit me?" the evil woman hissed, "Think again!"

Mildred who's attention was solely on Agatha, looked away when Mable, Azura, and Izzy ran into the room.

"Is everyone safe?" Miss. Hardbroom asked as she met the girls halfway into the classroom.

Azura stopped to take a breath, her eyes were wide, and she was panting from running as well as the adrenaline running through the girl, "No Miss. Hardbroom, Mildred's mum is still in there!"

Hearing that her mum, her everything, was still stuck in Vanishment made Mildred ill. She grabbed onto Maud, to stabilize her trembling legs that felt like that had turned to Jell-O.

Agatha smirked at Mildred, "Oh, how unfortunate." Mildred dug her nails into the palm of her hand, trying to calm herself down from doing something rash.

Taking a deep breath, she confronted the evil woman who was still gapping with amusement, "The magic word. Say the magic word!" Mildred yelled at the evil woman. She would not allow Agatha to win, no, not when her mum's life was in question.

As Agatha requested for the Great Wizard to hand over the title, Ethel bought some time telling the wicked woman that he had already done so. But when Ethel handed her the scroll, she was furious upon finding the inside utterly void of any writing. Agatha raving with anger from being tricked by Ethel gave the blonde girl a chance to grab the necklace from around the women's neck and threw it at Mr. Daisy, who held the potion bottle out and saying the spell once more.

"Thunder, lightning, or in the rain.

Make Miss. Cackle herself again."

Thankfully, Ethel tossed the necklace. Which luckily flew through the streaming blue smoke rising out of the bottle, instantly transforming Miss. Cackle to her human form.

Miss. Cackle turned around, slowly facing the room full of people. Her mouth was wide open, and her brows furrowed, "Did I nod off for a while?"

"Miss. Cackle, Agatha's first familiar, what was it called?" Mildred shouted.

Before Miss. Cackle had the chance to speak Agatha strode up to Mildred, stopping to stand inches in front of her face. "Finally, Mildred Hubble," The women spat in a sinister tone, "you will _finally_ get what's coming to you. You seriously didn't believe I would give you a loophole did you?"

With these threatening words Miss. Hardbroom took a step forward, raising her hands.

"Ah ah ah, I don't think you want to do that, dear Hecate, you see, if anyone tries to touch me, then I will happily take Mildred along with me, to be with her mother, _indefinitely_."

Miss. Hardbroom watched as Mildred had a look on her face as if she could kill. She quickly transferred behind the girl. Reaching out she held the girl in her arms trying to prevent her from attacking Agatha, which she could see in the girl's features she would have done.

Agatha walked theatrically to the center of the room and began to recite a spell:

"I swear to do my witching duty.

By Witches' Code, I shall abide…

and with these words I read, unthinking…

to Vanishment I go with pride!"

Just like that, Agatha was gone, and so was Julie Hubble.

Recycled in Vanishment for all eternity…

Hecate felt a sickness well up inside of her as she watched Agatha vanish from the room. Knowing the evil women had just committed suicide in front of a room full of people as well as her twin sister Ada, who was more to Hecate than a good friend or boss. Ada Cackle was like a mother to Hecate. She cared for her dearly. She knew the woman was evil. She had tried more times too many to take over the school. But no, that was not enough for Agatha. The wicked woman killed the mother of one Mildred Hubble, out of vengefulness for Mildred squandering Agatha's past evil attempts.

She held on to Mildred tightly as the girl thrashed and screamed in her arms. She was begging to be released to save her mother. So Hecate held tighter, trying to ignore the pain of Mildred thrashing widely in her arms, as she held onto the girl on the floor of the potion lab. She knew Mildred would hurt herself if she let go. And she could not blame her. The girl had just been taunted by her mother's death. Hecate looked up at Ada, who had her hand covering her mouth. She could see tears rolling down the older woman's face. Hecate felt her heartbreak, in just a matter of minutes, so many horrible things had transpired, and she could not do anything to change it.

Hecate motioned her head towards a particular shelf, "Ada, sleeping draught." She mouthed silently. She was thankful when she saw Ada nod her head in understanding, retreating to grab it.

Once grabbing the potion, Ada walked over to her friend. Hecate, who was still sat on the floor, cradled Mildred in her arms. The girl was now clinging to her as if her life depended on it. When the woman got close enough, Hecate reached her hand out, taking the now uncorked vial from Ada.

She held the vial close to the girl's head, "Mildred, please drink this; it's going to help you." Mildred reached out a shaking hand and drank the potion without complaint—instantly falling limp in the raven-haired women's arms.

Adjusting her pupil in her arms, Hecate transferred to Mildred's chambers, placing the sleeping girl gently in her bed. With a flick of her wrist, she instantly changed the girl into her pajamas before she pulled the covers up, tucking them under her chin.

Hecate was not one to show emotion, especially any form of tenderhearted acts. She was not one who liked physical affection in any form. And she purposefully never let down her authoritative, strict demeanor. If she did, she was sure the girls would not take her seriously. She had to remain the formidable potion teacher, to ensure order and respect would not be lost.

With the comfort of knowing the girl was under the influence of a sleeping draught, she felt more comfortable to let her façade slip. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. When she stood back up, a bright golden glow swirled around the sleeping girl, dissipating after a few seconds. After glancing at the girl one last time, she transferred out of the room. She felt comfortable to leave the girl alone, and the kiss was a protection spell to alert her if the girl becomes distressed or wakes up. What Hecate tried not to think about was the spell was one usually performed by mothers to their children. She had learned it when she had once thought about becoming a mother when she was younger. Something that always remained heavy on her heart, for not having the chance to experience.


	2. Struggling to Adjust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mildred's mum's death, she is left to grief over her loss, which for Mildred Hubble is one of the hardest things she has ever had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delayed update. I am happy to tell you I have two more chapters written. I plan to post the next one in three days, giving me enough time to write more chapters as well as edit them. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the kind comments, as well as the kudos. I am beyond appreciative, writing these stories has been a new hobby I have been trying out. So the encouragement has helped me to continue writing. 
> 
> XOXO-enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

-Struggling to Adjust-

Hecate let out a sigh of relief once she left Mildred's room. She felt overwhelmed in more ways than just one. Looking after a pupil in that way presented all kinds of unfamiliar feelings for Hecate. Whether she was against them or for them, she wasn't quite sure. Hecate not familiar with playing such a role felt alien—helping Mildred, all the while in an odd way, she felt an unfamiliar warmth. Ada had always been the person in charge of overseeing students' who required advice or someone to allow the girls with open arms to cry on their shoulder. Hecate Hardbroom is used to dealing with discipline and maintaining control and order throughout the school. It has always been this way, playing the role of the caretaker was a completely new concept that Hecate wasn't sure if she was ready to fulfill just yet.

In the attempts to locate Ada's current location, Hecate cast a location spell, which immediately sent the familiar feeling of being pulled and tugged coursing through her—settling back to normal once she rematerialized in front of Ada, in her office. Ada sat in one of her armchairs in front of a lit fireplace. Hecate noticed upon arrival the fresh tear marks still staining Ada's cheeks. Without saying a word, she took up the armchair opposite of Ada. Folding her hands in her lap and focusing on the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"How is she?" Ada questioned in a tone relaying the sadness she was feeling.

Turning away from the flames, Hecate looked at her friend, "I put her in bed for the night. I placed a protection spell on her to alert me whenever she wakes up." She said in an apathetic tone. "How are you?"

"I am heartbroken to be quite honest. But more so, I am troubled… about Mildred. I pulled out her file," Hecate looked at the booklet," Ada procured the folder before she magicked it to transfer into the younger witches' hands.

Hecate looked down at the folder before glancing back at Ada to continue.

"I was searching for any family members I could contact… Only to find she has none. It was just her and her mum, and my sister took that from her."

Opening the file, Hecate finds the truth staring back at her, causing a pang of discomfort to settle in her stomach.

"Ada, I think we need to contact the Great Wizard. He will need to fabricate Julie Hubble's death in the Ordinary World. If we don't, then they, meaning anyone who knew her in the ordinary world, will think she has just disappeared, and we cannot do that to Mildred. The woman deserves a funeral and acknowledgment in the non-magical world as well as the magical one."

Ada looked up with surprise on her face. "Yes, Hecate, I believe you are correct. But we will have to come up with a plan for Mildred first. With the death of her mother, Mildred is technically an orphan. Having no family or guardian means she could go into the system."

Hecate nodded her head in agreeance. "System, what system, and how did you come about this information?"

Ada knew she would ask that question. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain all she has done so far, "I mirrored Miss. Pentangle while you were with Mildred. Since she is used to dealing with her fair share of girls from ordinary backgrounds, I knew she could be of some help. She informed that in the ordinary world, if a child loses their parents and has no other family and or guardian. The child then goes into 'the system.' She explained to me how damaging it could be for children. A lot of the time, they are forced from one foster home to another, not ever finding a stable place to call home." Ada looked down at the rug that laid under her feet, trying to find the courage and strength to continue. "I asked what we could do to prevent that from happening to Mildred. She suggested finding someone interested in taking the girl under her wing."

"Under their wing?"

"Someone will need to become her guardian for now." Ada continued. "But that is only a temporary solution, in the future, it would be ideal if she were adopted. She suggested we cast a spell to procure a family member on Mildred's legal documents."

"Who did you have in mind?" Hecate asked nervously, noticing the strange way Ada was looking at her.

"Well, it would have to be someone who could convincingly play the part. Someone who could help Mildred thrive as well as give her a good life. I already had someone in mind who I and Miss. Pentangle both agreed would be the perfect person..."

"I don't know how you could have already discovered someone with those credentials," Hecate said in a critical tone.

"Hecate, weren't you looking to become a guardian to Indigo Moon not too long ago?" Her brows furrowed together as she looked at the younger witch.

"Well, yes, but that has nothing to do with Mildred Hubble."

"I know you love the girl Hecate; she has no one else."

"Ada, have you lost your mind! That would never work; I cannot and will not be a guardian to Mildred. The girl doesn't even like me, which I cannot say I blame her for, I'm not exactly the warmest person." Hecate admitted reluctantly.

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised. Why do you suspect Mildred didn't take Miss. Pentangles scholarship. Hmmm? If she didn't like you, why would she continue to try to better herself and improve when you don't give her much encouragement? She _wants_ to please you, Hecate. Ever since she has started at this school, she strives to make you proud." Hecate scoffed, not believing for a single second any of the nonsense her friend and colleague was spewing.

"I'm sorry, Ada, I cannot take on such a task." She said, standing up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have lights out duty to attend to in ten minutes." She said as she checked the timepiece hung from her neck.

Before she left, she walked over to stand in front of Ada. Hecate muttered a spell under her breath, causing a soft blue light floated out of her hand and into the older witches.

"I have transferred the protection spell that is on Mildred to you. It will alert you when she wakes up, or if she is in any form of danger or distress. Goodnight, Ada." Hecate said before transferring into her quarters.

Ada remained sitting in her armchair, feeling completely at a loss of what to do she buried her face into her hands and sat there, trying to think of a way to convince Hecate to let down her walls to let the girl in. Having known Hecate for thirty years, she knows Hecate's always hardest on those she loves and cares for the most. Even if the Hecate has a hard time believing it herself. Ada needed to find a way for Hecate to understand how she truly feels and not be ashamed of it.

Hecate now in her quarters took a deep breath as she rolled her neck back and forth in an attempt to loosen to stiff muscles that have formed from the day's events. Once toeing] off her boots, she walked across the room to sit at her vanity. Thus beginning the meticulous routine that she takes place in every night before she does her rounds. She opens the tedious routine of taking out the several pins placed in her hair, that keeps her bun tucked up in its rigorous bun.

To her dismay, the task which she usually finds comfort in is disturbed from the overpowering thoughts that she cannot keep pushed down. No matter what she did, she could not prevent Ada's words from entering her thoughts. _I know you love the girl Hecate. She has no one else._ She could not believe Ada seriously thought she loved the girl. She scoffed at the ridiculous accusation. _How_ could she ever love the klutzy, insufferable girl? The pupil responsible for single-handedly causing the grey hairs Hecate kept finding on her head. No, Hecate was sure the only things she felt for Mildred Hubble was annoyed and pity. At least for now, this is what she kept trying to convince herself.


	3. Knowingly Inadequate

**Chapter Three**

-Knowingly Inadequate-

To prove her point to Ada, as well as herself, Hecate made sure to avoid Mildred or the topic of the girl for the next few days. She knew doing so wouldn't make a difference. Her presence, in her mind, didn't matter, thinking it would only cause more harm than good. She was sure of that knowing Mildred would not be interested in having her potion teacher around. With this in mind, Hecate purposely avoided the situation entirely, anything and everything to do with Mildred Hubble.

After two days of her avoidance, Hecate was sitting in the staff room enjoying a hot cup of tea. To her disma,y she could not enjoy the beverage thanks to the unavoidable overwhelming negative atmosphere. _The incident,_ which had occurred three days ago, _has taken its toll,_ Hecate thought to herself while she sat her tea on the table next to her. Dimity, who is usually quite health-conscious, is on her third donut in the thirty minutes Hecate has been sat adjacent from her. And Mr. Daisy, though she has not known him long, was anything but his usual _ridiculous_ self. He was silently staring absentmindedly at the unlit fireplace, which was out of character for his general, very obnoxious, and overly happy personality.

Seeing the downtrodden mood of her colleagues, Hecate wonders to herself how bad had it gotten. Since she has elected to deflect the situation, no one has bothered to fill her in on Mildred's progress, or lack of, which Hecate presumed with everyone's downtrodden spirit is the case here. At the time, Hecate was happy not to be bothered to know, wanting to seem uninterested to hopefully convince Ada that she didn't care. Now she cannot help but worry about what she doesn't know—feeling guilty for her selfishness. Because if the truth is known, she _does_ care. Possibly too much, it has been all she has thought about—worrying about whether or not Mildred has been eating, drinking, taking care of herself, allowing others to take care of her. As much as she wants to downplay the overwhelming affection in her heart, she has for the girl; it only seems to grow more. She wants to laugh and mock herself when she wonders whether or not this is what it feels to have a child of your own. Knowing Mildred isn't hers. Acknowledging, she never will be. Hecate Hardbroom will never have that, although, at one time, she had wanted that more than anything; to be a mother to a child. She has moved on from that fantasy; she cannot do it. Her _heart_ cannot do it. She convinces herself.

The staff room door opening, sending a loud creaking noise across the room, brought Hecate from her thoughts. Ada strolled in the room, stopping in front of the vacant armchair across from Hecate before ungraciously plopping down with a loud 'thump.' She didn't mind the act in consideration of the dark bags beneath the woman's eyes. Hecate was positive she had never seen her friend look so disheveled, she was confident the woman had not been sleeping through the night. Something she knew she would need to address later in private.

Dimity was the first one to speak up, breaking the silence, "Well, did you make any progress?"

Ada responded with a slow shake of her head, all while looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Progress? Is everything okay?" Hecate asked, trying not to allow the eagerness to know to slip out in her tone.

"Since the incident, we have taken turns trying to convince Mildred to eat or even simply get out of bed. All of which we have struggled to achieve." Ada said, with a frown on her face, "The most she has eaten has been four pieces of toast. And that was only due to a spell I placed on her to make her eat."

Hecate knew the situation must be wrong if Ada had to cast a spell to get the girl to eat. She knows Ada would never intervene in such a bullish manner if the situation did not warrant it. Hecate took into account what the woman just said, the severity of the matter left Hecate's chest feeling tight, and the familiar sensations of anxiety beginning to overwhelm her senses. Adverting her gaze to the flagship floors, trying to hide the guilt she felt from her apparent disregard, abandoning her friends and colleagues to deal with Mildred alone. Hecate didn't know what she had been thinking.

_You left Ada to deal with this on her own when her sister just committed suicide and murdered her pupil's mum and only family member, leaving her an orphan._

Hecate realizes it is time to put aside her feelings. Needing to rise, not just for Mildred, also for her colleagues who have all been affected by the events. _It's the least I can do_ … she thinks to herself, still feeling overwhelmed with the recurring thoughts of how she treated Mildred before the events of her mother dying. She is disgusted with herself for acting so rashly sending Mildred to Wormwood's, without even investigating further. She knows if she did, Mildred would have been found innocent, which would have prevented her from sending Maud and her to Wormwood's, knowing now what she does about the horrible place. Thanks to Mildred and Maud's brave escape and uprising. The truth of what was happening behind closed doors was released to the community, resulting in the school's closure. Hecate felt sick, knowing she sent two of her pupils there. Two of her pupils who she was in charge of protecting and be there for them. She not only let them down, but she let Ada down. Letting out a breath of air, she knew what she had to do.

Standing up from the armchair she has been occupying now for a good hour, Hecate looked Ada in the eyes. "I will go talk to her." Ada raised her head, meeting Hecate's eyes. "This cannot go on any longer. The girl is going to make herself sick." As soon as it was said, Hecate instantly regretted it. She quickly reprimanded herself for such an insensitive slip of her tongue. _Just what Ada needed to hear. The woman has already been making herself sick with worry._

Transferring from the room, she now stood outside Mildred Hubble's bedroom. She took a deep breath while pulling herself up to her full height before she knocked on the door.

Hearing someone knocking on the door, Mildred pulled the blankets down from over her head. Having been cocooning herself in them for some sort of comfort, which they never seem to supply.

"Come in," Mildred said unenthusiastically, knowing she didn't have the choice whether or not she wanted visitors.

Mildred was shocked when her form teacher walked into the room. Instead of sitting up and looking at her like she knew she probably should, do she remained lying in bed staring at the wall in front of her. It's the most she has done in the last few days, and she wasn't planning to change that now.

"Mildred, I have been informed by Miss. Cackle, who has been worried sick over you, that you have not moved from your bed in days. Nor have you been eating acceptable meals for your developing body."

Mildred remained staring absentmindedly at the wall across from her bed. She heard her teacher but did not have enough energy or care to acknowledge her.

_It's not like Miss. Hardbroom has been around anyway. She can always just go away again if she doesn't want to deal with me._

Besides grieving, Mildred has been obsessing over the absence of her teacher. Remembering the atypical care and concern, she placed over Mildred the day her world came crashing down around her. And how even when her world was falling apart right in front of her, Miss. Hardbroom was there to catch her. But then after all the care and affection, actual affection that Mildred never even knew her teacher possessed, she disappeared. Every single teacher, including Miss. Tapioca, the lunch lady, came to check on Mildred to see how she was doing. All she wanted was her form teacher to care enough, but she never came, not until Miss. Cackle told her.

 _Why do I even care that Miss. Hardbroom wasn't around? It wasn't like her presence was ever wanted before, plus she hates me._ Mildred told herself. The truth is that Mildred was not willing to come to terms with at the moment. Before the events of Miss. Hardbroom shipping her off to Wormwood's, she was Mildred's favorite teacher. She would have never have told anyone, especially Maud and Enid, they would have thought she was mental. Now at this moment, feeling angry and neglected, she cannot see how she ever liked the woman. Which is why Mildred, could care less if she angered or upset her teacher. She doesn't want any more pity. All she wants and needs is to be held and loved, and the only person willing or capable of doing that was now dead.

Once snapping out of her thoughts, Mildred recognized the changes in the room. The darkroom was now full of sunlight, making Mildred squint as her eyes adjusted. She did not even realize Miss. Hardbroom had opened the windows due to her thoughts that have been distracting her. If her teacher had asked her opinion on whether or not Mildred wanted them open, she would have happily told her no, but knowing Miss. Hardbroom, she was not shocked that she did so without asking. But her teacher was now sat in the armchair that Miss. Cackle had conjured up next to Mildred's bed, for when someone tries to convince her to eat.

"Making yourself sick is not going to help anything, Mildred."

Mildred watched as Miss. Hardbroom, not pleased with Mildred's lack of acknowledgment, held out her hand where a bowl of something appeared out of nowhere. Mildred assumed she conjured it up from the kitchen. Seeing her teacher scooting her chair closer to her head of the bed, she opened her mouth to ask what she was doing as soon as she opened her mouth to speak Miss. Hardbroom scooped up the food in the bowl and, more or less, forced the spoon into the girl's mouth. Mildred glared at her teacher as she swallowed the offending porridge. She could feel her face and ears growing hot from the act of being spoon-fed by her teacher.

To Mildred's relief, her teacher held the spoon out for the girl to take. "If you would prefer not being spoon-fed like a baby, then I _suggest_ you consider taking the spoon and finishing all of the sustenance in this bowl." Mildred took the spoon as quickly as she could worried if she was not fast enough, she would have to face the humiliating act once more as if once wasn't bad enough.

She choked down the porridge with a grimace on her face. Mildred felt she could breathe a little easier when she thought she saw a smile playing at the edge of her teacher's mouth.

"Good, you are to eat every-last-bite." Miss. Hardbroom held up her hand as soon as she saw the girl open her mouth to retort. "You have _no_ choice."

Once Mildred finished all of the porridge, Hecate let it be known that she was pleased before vanishing the dishes back to the kitchen. Mildred, now propped up against some pillows, waited for more tongue lashing. She was sure to come. So when it did come, Mildred was not surprised.

"This cannot go on any longer. You will not punish yourself anymore." Hecate commented.

Mildred looked at her teacher, who was grasping the timepiece that she always wore from her neck. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears, which were making her vision blurry. Blinking her eyes, the tears finally began to fall, clearly not about to stop any time soon.

Mildred was startled when she felt her teacher's cold hand gently grab underneath her chin, lifting it to meet her gaze. "It was not your fault Mildred Hubble. _You_ are not to blame." She assured the girl in a gentle voice.

Mildred didn't know what came over herself before she could consciously realize it was a horrible idea. She flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around her teacher while nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. While hugging the girl, Hecate murmured comforting noises while she simultaneously rubbed soothing circles on her back. For Mildred, it was the closest thing to safe she had felt since that day.

Realizing what she was doing, Mildred pulled back frantic with wide eyes, "I am s-sorry Miss. Hardbroom, I don't know why I did that, I am sure the last thing…" Mildred realized her lips were stuck together looking up she saw Miss. Hardbroom smiling softly.

Releasing the spell which made Mildred unable to move her lips, Miss. Hardbroom began to talk, "It is alright, Mildred Hubble." Her teacher said, as she gently cupped Mildred's right cheek in her hand, using her thumb to wipe the tear from her face.

When Mildred began to yawn, which prompted her teacher's recommendation that she get more rest, which Mildred was happy to do, although she felt like that is all she has done lately, she still seemed to warn out with the smallest of tasks. Not long after her teacher left the room, Mildred found herself succumbing to the exhaustion.


	4. Trying to be Brave For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, I would love it if you left a comment. 
> 
> XOXO—Stay safe and well. :)

**Chapter Four**

-Trying to Be Brave For You -

After she left Mildred's room, Hecate transferred directly into the Staff Room, where she found Ada, who was settled in the same spot she was earlier. Trying not to disturb the older woman, Hecate silently walked in. Choosing to take up residence in the armchair sat opposite to the older woman.

For several minutes both women sat silently. Hecate shifted in her chair, trying to think of what to say, but not wanting to say the wrong thing.

Once built up enough courage Ada looked up from her hands, making eye contact with the younger witch, "Well? Did you have any luck?" She inquired, in a tone she hoped is positive.

Hecate pondered over the question, deciding to answer in few words as possible, "Yes, I got her to consume an entire bowl of porridge."

Hecate was startled when Dimity, who she had not known, was in the room, walked over, stopping directly next to the Headmistress's chair. Dimity rested her hands on the final of the chair, "I think that solved our problem, " she smiled, " I believe with your success you just elected yourself to be in charge of Mildred," The PE teacher insisted with a smug look on her face.

It took every amount of control the potion teacher had not to roll her eyes in annoyance. But seeing her old _insufferable_ colleague acting even a bit like her usual self was a happy sight, although she would never dare admit it.

Hecate let out an exasperated sigh, "If that… is what it must take." She responded, moving to grasp the timepiece around her neck, "Ada, did you contact the Great Wizard about—"

"Yes, just this morning. The Great Wizard relayed to me that he and the council have already spoken about the situation. He explained the plan is to alter the memories of the ordinary people who knew Julie." She paused before continuing. "Mildred doesn't know yet. But once we can place her with a guardian, I will then tell her the plan."

"And what exactly is the plan, and how will their memories be altered?" Dimity interjected, never having heard of anything like this.

"Those who knew Mildred and Julie will have their memories altered to believe that Julie died in a normal car accident. And from what I understand, it will be done by the Great Wizard through a variety of complicated spells. He explained it is like an algorithm, a sequence of exact spells will be performed in a particular order. This way, there will be no question where Julie Hubble has disappeared to. Allowing for her to be given a proper funeral, which is important not just to remember her but mostly for Mildred."

Hecate nodded. Given the circumstances, it sounded like everything was being handled in the best way possible.

Clearing her throat, Hecate assessed this is as good of a time as any to answer her question from the other day, "Ada, I have given, what you suggested, a lot of thought…" She closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath, "about becoming Mildred's guardian." Ada's eyes grew, and her lip began to slant upwards, "Although I still do not believe I am the right person for the job, I will begin the proper proceedings needed to become her guardian. Well, that is, if Mildred is okay with it, of course—" Ada's eyes lit up, and a smile grew on her face, "—of course until somebody better-suited comes along." The smile that was beginning quickly dissolved, followed by the older woman's eyebrows, which were now furrowing in confusion.

"Oh, Hecate, what is it that is keeping you from filling the position yourself?"

Shaking her head, the dark-haired-witch let out a sigh before looking back at her friend, "I am not the right person, I do not know how to raise a child." Seeing her words were not getting through to the woman, she continued, "And if I need to remind you. This isn't some random student we are talking about; this is Mildred Hubble!" Hecate emphasized, hoping Ada would see her point.

"Yes, you are right, Mildred Hubble, who has no one. Mildred Hubble, who is years behind her peers. And… Mildred Hubble, who looks up to you. Who desperately tries to receive your praise! Plus, Hecate, for someone who has worked at this school for 30 years now, I think it is more than appropriate to say you know more about teenage girls than most."

"Yes, about disciplining them and teaching them about potions! Not about raising them!" Hecate countered, eyes a little wild.

Ada gave Hecate a sad smile, "Well, neither does any first-time parent. You will figure it out, and you always have your family here at Cackles to help you if you ever need it." She moves to stand next to Hecate, slipping her hand to the younger woman's shoulder, where she gives it a slight squeeze, in what she hopes is a comforting gesture.

Tipping her head to look into the older woman's eyes, Hecate breathed the question that had been haunting her since the idea of becoming Mildred's guardian was brought up. "But, what… what if I mess up?"

Shaking her head, Ada reached out and took Hecate's hands between hers. "Then you mess up. The good thing about mistakes is that you learn from them, knowing what to do differently next time." Ada comforts the younger woman in a soft voice. "Think about, as a teacher, how many mistakes you have made and how you have learned from those mistakes, it is the same concept. No matter how much schooling you have under your belt, no matter how long you have been teaching, _all_ teachers, eventually make mistakes." Removing her grip on the younger woman's hands, Ada moves back to her chair.

Hecate nods, grateful for the woman sitting across from her, who always seems to know the right things to say.

"In some ways, you already are a parent." Ada raised her hand when she saw Hecate open her mouth to refute, "You care about Mildred's wellbeing and safety. You promote her to do the best she can. And yes, sometimes you are a little too tough on her, but I know you do it because you care. If you were tough on the girls only because you were a bully or cruel, do you seriously think I would have kept you on as a staff member?" Hecate knew Ada wasn't wrong; if Ada even considered Hecate's motives were out of cruelty or for her entertainment, she wouldn't have lasted a fortnight.

"The girl needs you; she has no one. And I believe you need her too."

Hecate considers what Ada says for several minutes, knowing deep down what she wants to say but feeling unable to do so. So knowing she needed to gather her emotions better, she chose to come up with an excuse to leave the room. "I have lights out duty." She would eventually discuss it with Ada, but for now, she needed some space.

And thankfully, what she didn't see as she transferred from the room was the upset evident on the older woman's face.

After that day, a routine was formulated, making the entire ordeal much more tolerable for Hecate. Classes resumed, which gave Hecate a familiar comfort, allowing her schedule to slowly slip back to normal from before the incident, with the addition of attending mealtimes supervising Mildred. After five days of doing so, Hecate was pleased with Mildred's progress. The girl was eating all her meals with little to no fuss and had even left her bedroom on several different occasions. She was also taking showers daily and fixing her hair. Hecate, on one occasion, even helped comb out the many knots, which had formed, from her neglecting it for several days.

Seeing the girl was doing much better. Hecate justified the improvement as a sign that she was no longer needed. Finding no harm in doing so, she passed on the task of meal times to Dimity, who accepted reluctantly. Dimity tried to convince Hecate that the development in Mildred was all her own doing, but Hecate discredited the notion knowing that was anything but the truth. _She will be much better without me. I am sure she will be relieved of my dismissal._

The next day, Hecate was in her potion lab after dinner, alone. She was in the middle of lesson planning for her classes for the next day when the door flew open, striking the wall with a loud 'bang,' causing Hecate to jump from her seat, almost dropping the glass vile she held in her hand. She cringed when looking up, meeting the eyes of a very disgruntled Ada Cackle.

"Would you like to explain Hecate why Mildred Hubble has not been out of bed all day long and reverted to not eating once more?!" Hecate could not help but avert her eyes from the uncomfortable glare, fixing her eyes on her notebook sat in front of her. "Mildred has been distraught all day. Convinced that you hate her and want nothing to do with her."

Hecate shot her head up, looking at Ada, "That is quite literally the _furthest_ thing from the truth."

"That may be so, but in her mind, it is true. She just lost her mother, her everything, and more." Ada said before strolling across the room and putting a kind hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "She looks up to you, idolizes you, and after a few days of you being there for her, caring for her, you disappear, again. How do you suspect she thinks or feels?"

To be honest, Hecate didn't think that far ahead, when she chose to stop visiting the about what the girl would have thought. The most she thought about was the girl being happy with her presence; it didn't even prevail to her that the girl would be upset; how could it? Once again, shame washed over her, this was new territory for Hecate, and she didn't know how to move forward. Whether or not she was doing the right things and continually dealing with her doubts and insecurities that were constantly weighing down her every action and thought.

"I will go talk to her." Hecate offered feeling like a schoolgirl being reprimanded.

Transferring outside Mildred's bedroom, she raises her hand to knock but freezes when she recognizes the sounds of muffled sobs coming from inside the room. The sound sends a pang of guilt through her. Rubbing the nape of her neck, Hecate closes her eyes, taking a few moments to calm herself down.

_You caused this, and you must be the one to fix it. YOU must do this for Mildred._

Doing her best to push down her timidness, she knocks on the door, "Mildred… it's—it's Miss. Hardbroom, " she declared, biting her lower lip, "I need to talk to you."

When she could no longer hear the girl's crying, Hecate took it upon herself to let herself in. She cracked the door open before gently sliding around it, carefully shutting it behind her. She tried to keep her movements soft, not wanting to startle the girl, whose head is buried from sight under her bed covers. Making her way to the armchair, she settled into it.

Hecate took a deep breath, reaching for the courage she lacked to speak to the girl who was currently crumbling right before her eyes.

"I… apologize." She finally confessed, hoping her tone was comforting. "It was not your fault Mildred, and I promise you I do not, nor have I ever hated or disliked you in any way." Slouching in the armchair, she glimpsed at the bulge underneath the blankets, wondering if the girl was even listening, also deciding if she wasn't to continue speaking.

"I imagine you find that hard to believe—" She takes a deep breath, moving her gaze up towards the ceiling— "with how I have treated you over the years… I will be the first to admit my faults… for believing you did not belong in the school. I admit I regret ever having pressed the idea that you did not belong here when that was the furthest thing from the truth."

From underneath the blankets, there was an exaggerated scoff. The girl disbelieved every word her teacher was struggling to confess.

Hecate grimaced; she did not blame the girl for feeling hurt. But persisted on, knowing the girl needed to know the truth. _Deserved to know the truth._

Hecate decided to try something different. Standing up, she shuffled nervously over to the bed. Slowly moving to sit on the edge, hopeful she doesn't startle Mildred while doing so. She relaxed somewhat when the girl remained undisturbed. The older witch was taken back, when her younger charge slowly pulled the blankets down, allowing her head to merge.

Seeing Mildred's face, Hecate, felt a tightening in her chest, upon seeing the red surrounding her eyes from her tears. Noticing how the light flickered off of the still-wet tracks on her cheeks where the tears had rolled down.

"I-if you can somehow find it in yourself to forgive me, I will do my very best to be better."

Mildred's face was turned down, not daring to look into her teacher's eyes, worried she would be hurt once more.

Reaching out her hand slowly, Hecate took Mildred's chin between her finger and thumb, gently guiding the girl to look her in the eyes. "And I will not let you down, ever again, Mildred Hubble, please… trust me." She implored with a sad smile, unable to stop the tear that was freely rolling down her cheeks.

Mildred, who also started to cry, once more, nodded slowly. Hoping that the woman before her would stick to her word's, but not allowing herself to get her hopes up.

Retreating to her armchair, Hecate wiped the tears from her face before proceeding.

"Mildred, we have to discuss important matters, if that is okay with you? If you would prefer, I can have Miss. Cackle—"

"No, I am fine." Mildred declared, shaking her head.

The young witch sat up in the bed, moving till her legs were tucked underneath of her, while she rested her chin on her knees.

"It has been discovered that you do not have an appointed guardian… nor any kin listed as an alternative." She stated, watching the girl for any sort of reaction, but not receiving any. "To ensure you can remain to study, as a witch, it has been brought up that someone, in the witching community, become your guardian to ensure you are not placed else wear."

"You mean, like a foster home?" Mildred murmured.

Hecate nodded her head. She was incredibly out of her comfort zone but knew she was doing it for Mildred.

"Yes, precisely. Now it is completely up to you, but if you would be okay with it… I would like to try to fill the role." The older witch breathed.

Hecate silently watched as Mildred mulled over the life-changing questions, preparing herself for Mildred to cut her down for such a foolish idea.

Hecate closed her eyes, not wishing to see the critical look she assumed the girl was giving her.

"You would do that for m-me?" Mildred said in a hushed tone, taken aback by what her teacher had just proposed.

"Yes, Mildred, I would."

Hecate was more than shocked when once again, in the last week, the girl lunged forward, encompassing her in a hug. She couldn't comprehend why of all people Mildred would even consider being okay with her taking on such a role in the young girl's life. The girl's kindness and ability to forgive never ceased to amaze Hecate. Putting aside her anxieties, Hecate placed her hands on the girl's back, squeezing her back. For her, the act was awkward and unfamiliar, but for Mildred, she was willing to learn. She knew there would be challenges and setbacks, but Hecate was happy to go through them for the girl in her arms. Finally, beginning to interpret what those foreign feelings meant and that Ada wasn't so wrong after all. She just had been too stubborn to realize it.


End file.
